


Период полураспада товарища Щербины

by Mazeevsky



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeevsky/pseuds/Mazeevsky
Summary: Борис Щербина/Валерий Легасов, пре-слэш





	Период полураспада товарища Щербины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Half-life of Comrade Shcherbina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942241) by [vallennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox). 



— Ты знаешь, что я родился в Туле? — Легасов допил остатки водки, поднял бутылку и, обнаружив, что та опустела, поставил её обратно. — Оттуда же, откуда эти люди.

Он имел в виду истекающих потом шахтёров, находившихся внутри и снаружи горячего туннеля, что были обречены встретить смерть. Щербина вытащил новую бутылку из-под своего рабочего стола, открыл и сперва налил себе стакан, а после поставил её на стол ядерного физика. Он читал досье на Легасова, как раз перед тем, как они прибыли в Чернобыль. Он не только знал, где тот вырос и удовлетворён ли, в деле мог фигурировать даже школьный аттестат. Но сейчас, в 3:24 утра, Щербина не был намерен об этом упоминать.

— Правда? Я не знал.

— Пыльно и грязно там, скажу я тебе, — профессор снял очки и помассировал переносицу. — Каждые пять дней или вроде того, мы могли узнать, что чей-то отец умер в шахтах.

Снаружи раздался выстрел, а следом за ним ещё один. Чистильщики пристрелили собаку, а возможно даже и оленя в лесу. Они уже привыкли к звукам выстрелов. Припять не разрешала оставлять в живых животных, будь то коты, собаки, крысы или птицы: пока ружье могло стрелять, все они должны быть «зачищены», обмотаны полиэтиленовой плёнкой и закопаны в глубоких ямах под поваленными соснами. Щербина уставился на наполовину дописанный отчёт, преисполненный «позитивным и оптимистическим» хламом, который он должен отправить Москву через несколько часов. То, в чём он хорош. Легасов понимает ядерные принципы, а Щербина играет с более опасным пламенем — политикой в Москве.

— Можешь помолчать хоть полчаса? — сказал он физику. — Я немного посплю.

— Лучше всего будет вернуться в гостиницу, здесь…

— Чш!

Он прикрыл глаза, и окружающие звуки стали чётче. Теперь он мог слышать звук шлёпанья по грязи ботинок военных; едва различимый шум воды и солдат, моющих грузовики, готовящиеся покинуть зону разъединения; перекликающихся меж собой шахтёров и скрип тележек на проложенных временно рельсах. Но реактор безмолвствовал, и Щербина поразился такой тишине: этот открытый вход в самое пекло обязан был обладать пронизывающим, дьявольским воем. Когда Борис был молод, он участвовал в битвах в Финляндии. На снежных равнинах и в лесах царила тишина, но пули и миномёты разрывали её огнём и грохотом. Пули Чернобыля были и невидимы, и бесшумны. Как же людям победить их?

Позже он действительно поинтересовался этим у Легасова, когда они были в Кремле, ожидая на скамье у зала заседаний, словно два провинившихся школьника. Костюм того был смят и не менялся примерно три дня, а на галстуке виднелось небольшое пятно от еды. Физик-ядерщик уставился на масляную картину на стене, словно пытаясь четвертовать ту одним только взглядом. Щербина откашлялся.

— Галстук, Валера.

— Спасибо.

— Ты ещё не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Что ты спрашивал?

— Как людям победить радиацию?

Легасов, склонив голов набок, кинул на него короткий взгляд, одарив слабой улыбкой, сквозь которую виднелась жалость, будто Щербина был безнадёжно слабым студентом, которому лучше, как можно скорее бросить учёбу и отправиться ремонтировать железнодорожные пути.

— Это невозможно.

— Точно есть что-то, или чем вы каждый день занимаетесь в своём исследовательском институте?

— Прости, Борис, — профессор поправил галстук и застегнул пиджак, чтобы скрыть пятно от еды, — правда в том, что радиацию не «победить» слоганами и «революционным энтузиазмом».

Дверь зала заседаний отворилась, и секретарь жестом пригласила их зайти. Профессор поднялся, похлопал отчёт в кармане пиджака и быстро вошёл внутрь. Щербина задержался на скамье на пару секунд, а после подвёлся, поправил воротник и последовал за тем, уже обдумывая оправдания за неаккуратные замечания, которые Легасов обязательно скажет позже.

***

Две вещи случились в 1988 году.

Когда случилась первая, он был в комитете дожидаясь официального оглашения отчёта расследования от Легасова. Физик-ядерщик задержался на десять минут, потом на полчаса. Телефонные звонки оставались без ответа, прошло уже сорок минут. Молодого кагэбэшника оправили в квартиру к Легасову. Тот не вернулся. Щербина хотел было покурить снаружи, но был остановлен. Он спросил, что произошло, но с тем же успехом он мог поинтересоваться этим у каменной стены, а не советского бюрократа.

К обеду новости просачивались к ним, как капли во время дождя — по одной за раз. Приходилось стоять под трещиной очень долго, чтобы набралась полная чаша. Первая капля — Легасов умер. Это было убийство? Дело рук американцев? Подождите, товарищ Щербина не торопитесь с выводами. В конце концов, это убийство? Что случилось? Товарищ, у нас больше нет вестей. Вот упала вторая капля воды. Вы можете уйти, товарищ Щербина. Профессор Легасов не придёт. Он убил себя, повесился.

Это было 27 апреля.

Вторая — это Армения, землетрясение. Впервые за десятилетия Москва обратилась к Вашингтону с просьбой о помощи. Как и в прошлый раз, Щербину отправили разбираться с последствиями на место происшествия. Его офис одиноко застыл меж руин — одна металлический ящик на колёсах, которую можно было в любой момент перевезти в другое место. Внутри можно было поставить два стола, но в этот раз поставили только один. Иногда, зарабатываясь допоздна, он открывал бутылку водки и ставил в верхний правый угол стола, так чтобы Легасов мог достать её одной рукой.

Он всё время забывал, что больше не в Чернобыле.

Но опять же, кто из побывавших там, в действительности вернулся?


End file.
